User talk:Toatapio Nuva
Talk Archive 1 A question or two... Do you have any plans for when we reach the 6000 article mark? Like putting up a notice on the Main Page? And I have an idea for the Main Page Trivia: *Custom Bionicles is the 46th biggest wiki on Wikia and the fourth largest fan fiction wiki, beneath only Halo, Star Wars, and Star Trek! Took me a while to be sure, but yes, it IS the 46th biggest wiki. Fear my Power!!! Questions 1. Can I kill off Arthur in Kowa Mountains Massacre (event)? 2. How do you make a Bionicle omega sprite? --Toa senko5 01:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC)User:Toa senko5 Re: re: Questions 1.What about Pakri or Mataiti? can I kill them off? 2. How do you like my articles I created so far? --Toa senko5 17:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) PDaCB Return Tapio, Eljay and Venom are asking you if you could rejoin PDaCB. Note that this message to you is completely done by myself because I felt like it. =P --Tenebrae Invictus,04:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) just so you're aware several users and i dislike the new look of the Latest Activity. The thing that shows if its a talk page, an edit, or a new page is nice, but it doesn't show my stuff on their. I think it will be a huge regret if something is not changed soon. and The last messege you sent me 2. WHERE DO YOU GET AN OMEGA CHIMORU KIT??? --Toa senko5 23:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) hey.... a user (unregistered) has used one of my images. He/she took it from Drila and turned it into Toa Aqua. I have no clue as to who to contact. I need help soon. Thanks, friend, :This user has also used images by Makuta Kaper, Toa Hydros, Minifig625, Makuta Airganoth, Bionicledude, and myself. If this user continues, could you warn him? I've tried, but it doesn't seem to work. Fear my Power!!! :I blocked him for 2 weeks now, let's see what that'll do. If he still keeps doing this after his block expires, inform me about it. --Toatapio Nuva 04:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) re: Re: Just so you're aware huh? Turahk rahks! ok someone, dunno who (unregistered user) used MY image! It is from Drila, and he posted it on Toa Aquad. HEELP! I'm gonna delete the image from his page... hey.... this is almost...fun. i will check on my other images, and see that their not being used. who is it? IP address, I mean. hey.... this is almost...fun. i will check on my other images, and see that their not being used. who is it? IP address, I mean. hey somehow my userpage got messed up. think you can help me? ... What's "The Move"? hi i looked at my userpage, and I noticed that TheSlicer took care of it! Thanks, anyways! help can i take ten peoples characters and use them in a story set in my bionicle selfs deminsion User:Slace9932 ??? When will you put the announcement up on the main page about reaching the 6,000 article mark? And when will you update the Trivia? Fear my Power!!! !!! I just noticed... Collector1 nominated me for Featured User. Does this mean that I can put the yellow Olmak on my userpage? And I think the Main Page would look better with the "Links" section on the left, below the Top User list. I just can't seem to get it right. You're much better at coding than I am; can you do it? Fear my Power!!! :Could you possibly import my templates and images to this wiki,too?Tuma1219JOIN! Hello I would like to report Hello I am not usally a tattle tale but i found this very upsetting. on the main page a user called VezonToaofChaos edited the main page to have a note box saying that bionicle was cancled a then posted a link to the web page where it was confirmed that they canceled it only the link was one of those stupid rick roll videos on you tube. I took the liberty of deleting the message but you can still see on the main page's history. Little-message-thingy-box How do you make the little message thigs above the article name? :Um, be more specific. What boxes? Do you mean the red boxes? --Toatapio Nuva 04:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The note boxes. Like construction and stuff. How did you get it above the article title? --AtahiNuma 06:08, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :You can't get them above the article, but you might want to see this. You can use that, for example. --Toatapio Nuva 05:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello. again. how do you make those things that are...hmmm...notices...the ones you can click "dismiss" and they will disappear. What are those? :Oh, they are important staff notices. Normal members can't edit them, so you can forget that right away. What did you want to use it for? --Toatapio Nuva 04:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Im the admin of a wiki of my own and I want to know how to make those. :I've been trying to get an answer from one of my friends but haven't got it yet. I don't know how tomake them. I'll try to ask someone again. --Toatapio Nuva 05:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Main Page I redid the Main Page a little bit, as the News section was taking up far too much space. It is now much cleaner-looking and better organized. I would like to know if you like it. Fear my Power!!! Sorry. I won't do it again. 'S just that I thought many people hadn't seen the BZP announcement. Fear my Power!!! templates How do you create templates? I have been a user on this website for a little while now, but I don't know how to make templates or siggs. Please respond on my talk page and tell me how to make them. Thanx! ToaInfinity 14:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Community corner The "Community corner" section of has no info. As admin, could you please add something? Fear my Power!!! tapio tapio, on slicers page, who did you invite to be an admin? me,Creator613, or the slicer? P.S.- please start your hilarious comics up again! please please! either that or DVD will hunt you for being an idiot. :Well, The Slicer of course, since it was his talk page. And I quit comic making a long time ago since I didn't have time for that anymore, sorry. However, if you want to see a funny comic series from me (discontinued), you should go here. --Toatapio Nuva 18:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Wow... I didn't see your post on my talk, since there were so many other messages ahead of it. I accept. Thank you. I am suddenly feeling like a little kid who is high on sugar. But I may need a little help. Is it OK if I contact you whenever I have a problem? Fear my Power!!! I cannot join! I cannot join this wiki because whenever I try it tells me it cannot. could you please tell me why this is and if there is a way to fix it. :Unfortunately I don't know how to fix this. You should try again later or contact the wikia staff about this. --Toatapio Nuva 04:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ***I think you have to be a certain age before you join Wikia. Go to the very bottom of the page and click "Terms of Use." ***Fear my Power!!! Admin OK. I see the new buttons now. Thanks! Fear my Power!!! Hi I edited MediaWiki:Community-corner, which is seen on everybody's . You like? Fear my Power!!! Question What program do you use to make .gif animations? Fear my Power!!! Toa Schmeater-Akk I am new to this wiki but I am sure you can help me. I want to do a continuation of Toa Iruini's story. This is the main idea: His spirit falls in protodermis and he comes back to life and starts our by killing two former Dark Hunters. A very important Dark Hunter takes notice and go's out to kill Iruini. He starts by killing many of Iruini's friends as the former Dark Hunters were his friends. Iruini takes notice and the two prepare a showdown. Please let me know what you think. Toa Schmeater-Akk 00:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :How do I do that. I mean where do I post the story?Toa Schmeater-Akk 00:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking, and I've realized that we need more active admins around here. I know Ids has been wanting to be an admin for ages, and he's been very active of late. He is very respected among this wiki's community, and I think he's earned it. Secondly, Chicken Bond is pretty much the most active user I know. Bond has got great talent with fixing pages, and is (I predict) heading for the top user position pretty soon. He's been on for much longer than I, and if anyone deserves this, he does. CHEERS Wiki stuff I've noticed that signature templates and similar stuff shouldn't be on the mainspace, so I'm moving them off. I want to do the same thing with member factions, but I don't think the reaction will be very good, so I'd like your support in this. You are the only active b'crat, and people will listen to you more than they do me. Secondly, I'd like to start an improvement drive to fix every single article on this wiki. Hundreds of pages are very, very cruddy at the moment, and I've been trying to tackle the job alone (if you look at my contribs, you'll see that I've been working in alphabetical order, starting with the "s) but with 6,000 articles, that would take a very, very, very long time. If you oppose these ideas for some reason or another, or have any suggestions, please tell me. CHEERS Iruini's back Hey its me again this is the story: Dark Soldiers: Dark Ressuruction. Please get back to me on it. --Toa Schmeater-Akk 02:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) What Else? Okay it is me again. I have just finished another chapter of Dark Soldiers: Dark Ressuruction could you point out a few more mistakes? --Toa Schmeater-Akk 00:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) The Move OK. The Move has been planned for months, and I'll get straight to the point: It doesn't seem like it'll ever happen. Once you promote some new admins, I think all of us need to have a final discussion about this. A final, final discussion to see whether or not The Move will ever take place. I think everybody should be allowed to participate in the discussion, so my belief is that it ought to be on Wikimetru Forums as a poll that all members can vote in (not an IRC chat). CHEERS OK. Sorry about that. CHEERS Admins I would like you to promote Ids5621 to admin status. (Ihu and Chicken Bond don't have Wikimetru accounts yet, so delay them for a while until they do.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] do you think it is possible for me to be an admin? Hey. Hey Tapio, this is CL38 by the way, and I just want to say I'm planning on becoming active again, not sure exactly when though. I was thinking of maybe at least a week after New Year's, and no longer than a month after, so ya. Btw, I saw you became an admin, congrats! You have deserved it for awhile. Lol sorry for the long message, so to sum it up, congratz, and I'll come back I'm planning on coming back. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Time Disruption I was wondering if the author gave you permission to host the story on Wikia. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer''']] Permission Can I have Permission To use Inwirn in BIONICLE:The Adventures. Im Just Meaning This to be Partially canon To HT Adventures.